An Alpha Devil In The Dungeons
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Bell couldn't believe his luck, sneaking into level 5, being chased by a Minotaur and running into a dead-end, yet just as he was about to be killed he was saved by a mysterious silver-haired teen, who Bell couldn't help but look up to him as a goal for him to be on even ground, yet the main question for him was, who is Naruto Sparda. Up For Adoption.


**After watching a few episodes of the anime, I thought up this possible idea.**

**An Alpha Devil In The Dungeons**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Dungeon**

**Level 5**

A young, white haired teen was running through the tunnels, trying to escape the monster that was chasing him, unfortunately the teen was only a level 1 adventurer who ended up sneaking into level 5 of the dungeon, which he now realises he wasn't ready for such a level, and as though his luck couldn't get any worse, he was now in a dead end part of the maze-like tunnels, with the monster closing in on him.

Just as the monster was about to end the teens life, a flash of light went past the Minotaur's head, with a clean cut appearing in the wall, before anything else a sound came from the entrance of the dead end.

"**Cling!**"

With the sound echoing around the cave, and with it, the head and weapon-arm slid off of the Minotaur's body, with blood spurting from the neck and arm hole, covering the scared white-haired teen in it's blood before it disappeared.

Slowly, the teen looks towards the entrance of the cave, yet standing there was a teen with fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce ice-blue eyes and stoic expressionless face.

He was wearing a long black coat with a serpentine pattern on it with designs that are neon blue and three separated coattails with tattered edges. Under the coat he was wearing a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath a midnight blue formal vest. He also wore a pair of charcoal grey finger-less gloves, black pants and dark teal boots with several straps.

Though looking closer the black coat appeared to be a navy blue.

In his left hand was a sheathed katana with white wrappings. (A.N. Yamato sword.)

The tall, regal looking teen's eyes zeroed in on the scared teen shaking against the wall and floor of the tunnel, his eyes showed slight disgust, whether it's from the blood covering the teen, or the teens own weak and cowardly nature was anybodies guess.

"Remove yourself from this place at once, you are not ready for such a level yet."

The silver haired teens voice was both emotionless and monotone, showing that he had power behind him and wasn't afraid to use it.

The blood-covered teen looks up to him, asking in a stutter, "W-Who are you!?"

Releasing a sigh through his nose, showing that he was slowly getting annoyed, "My name is Naruto Sparda, and you should stand up and leave level 5 at once."

Doing what the now named Naruto said, the bloody teen began talking again, "B-But you just saved my life, I'm ever so grateful-!"

He was suddenly interrupted from talking, since before he could blink, Naruto's sword was close to his throat, "I said leave, I won't ask you a third time."

Quickly getting the hint, the younger teen made his way towards the exit, but just before he left, Naruto's voice called out once more, "Foolishness. Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself. But in order to gain more power, you need to have something to protect."

"**SLASH! SLASH! Cling!**"

Suddenly came a sound of a sword cutting through something, the bloody teen went to take a peak of what it was, yet when he did the only thing he saw was blue wisps of energy vanishing from sight, with the silver-haired teen no longer in the dead-end tunnel.

"W-What!? B-But, he was just there! I only just came out of that tunnel yet some how!?"

Having no idea where Naruto went, Bell decided to quickly rush back to the administrators building, wanting to know more about the mysterious person that saved his life, unfortunately Bell was still covered in blood, practically scaring the poor woman half to death.

**Administrator's Office**

After washing the blood off, and getting told off about his foolishness of going to level 5 when he was just a level 1 adventurer, which reminded him of Naruto and what he said, so he wanting his curiosity to be satisfied, Bell asked his adviser, Eina his questions.

"Say Miss Eina, could you please tell me about Naruto Sparda, he seems like a strong and powerful man, even if he did threaten me with his sword, but I think he did that because we were in level 5 of the dungeon and wanted to leave quickly."

Hearing that name, Eina dropped her files and starred at Bell in complete shock, before bell knew it Eina was grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him about, all while yelling.

"YOU MET NARUTO SPARDA, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY THE STRONGEST BEING THAT CAN'T BE A FAMILIAR!"

Unfortunately, Bell couldn't answer or even heard half of what Eina had said, since her shaking him made him both dizzy and passed out, making her realised her mistake.

After a while of regaining his senses, Eina tried to explain Naruto's background.

"No-one really knows where he came from, he just appeared out of nowhere wearing a navy blue, four tailed coat, while having his sword that he calls, Yamato, but not only that, his level is completely unknown, we tried to evaluate what level he's at but all we get is "ERROR" making him a complete unknown, many gods have also tried to make him apart of their familiar, but he refused them all, telling them, and I quote, 'I will not be made a dog on a leash, I will not be held back by people claiming to be gods', at one point, one of the more arrogant gods sent one of their strongest familiars to "change Naruto's mind" but that didn't go as planned."

This gained Bell's interest, Eina continued, "The man managed to survive, but he ended up becoming insane, while in the hospital the man kept blathering about how Naruto was the devil, he kept repeating, 'he's the devil', over and over again, meaning that whatever Naruto did to him had caused his mind to be shot, making him unable to continue being a familiar, let alone an adventurer."

Now that caused Bell to be in a shocked state, yet, he couldn't help but think, "A-Are you sure Mr Naruto caused him to end up like that, I-I mean, when I was in the tunnel I think he saved my life from the Minotaur, I mean, he could've just left me to die and just ignored my screams, but, he killed that monster and told me to leave."

Hearing this, Eina couldn't help but ask, "What else did he say!?" Having a serious look on her face.

Looking down in shame, Bell says, "H-He said, 'Foolishness. Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself. But in order to gain more power, you need to have something to protect.' I'm not really sure what he meant by that though?"

Bell couldn't help but feel confused at the strange "advise", with Eina releasing a sigh, "Unfortunately, I believe it is one of those things that you need to figure out yourself Bell, try and think about what he said, though 'something to protect' could also mean 'someone' as well."

Looking down in thought, Bell tried to figure out what the mysterious Naruto Sparda meant by his words before vanishing completely, though before he could think more on it, he realised something, "Wait, what happened to Naruto after the man tried to change his mind, did the god try to do something for the mental breakdown or something!?"

Eina wanted to avoid this part of the story, but she knows Bell has an unhealthy curiosity to these sort of things, "The god did try to blame Naruto for the damage, demanding his sword, Yamato, for compensation, but this "annoyed" Naruto."

Seeing the serious look on Eina's face, Bell gave a scared gulp, "W-W-What happened!?"

Still having a serious look, Eina replied, "Nothing, there was no fight or exchange of threats, the only thing that happened was Naruto vanished from sight one moment, then reappeared the next, but what scared everybody was the fact that he got behind the god, with his sword next to the god's throat, telling everybody, 'No-one can handle my sword, not even someone believing that they are god', everyone could see the coldness in Naruto's eyes, no-one dared to move, yet everyone saw the god have sweat trickling down his forehead, with a terrified look on his face, the next moment, Naruto vanished again and appeared at the exit of the room, letting everybody know one thing, he would slay his enemies without a shred of remorse, be they monsters or gods."

This caused Bell to gulp in fear, yet he still had his doubts about how dangerous Naruto was, don't get him wrong, Bell truly believes that Naruto is a powerful man that you shouldn't make your enemy, but then, why did Naruto save him from certain death, that's what was running through his head, with only one question, Why.

**With Naruto**

The teen had a stoic look on his face, as always, though he didn't always have such a look, before he ended up in this world he was a happy little goofball, full of hyper-energy and a smile on his face, yet what changed him so drastically was what happened when he was 13 years old.

**Flashback**

Valley Of The End

Naruto never thought this could've happened, his best friend and teammate was trying to abandon their village to join Orochimaru.

"NARUTOOOO!"

It seems Sasuke wanted nothing more than power to gain his vengeance by killing his brother, Itachi Uchiha, but Naruto was the only one who was getting in his way, both of them were fighting it out, one trying to kill the other, while the other was trying to stop him.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"BOOOM!"

Their fists connected to each other's face, sending each other flying across the river, Sasuke with his Sharingan spinning, flipped through the air, landed on the bank of the river.

Lifting his head up, grunting in pain after the long fight, what he saw shocked him, his Sharingan copying the image into his brain forever.

Laying against the wall, his body created an indent, was Naruto, the only difference was, coming out of his chest was a o-katana, with the handle and the rest of the blade inside the rock formation.

"Urg! BLUUGH!"

Naruto's eyes were wide, everything was moving in slow-motion, with the blond vomiting blood, he couldn't understand what was happening, one moment him and Sasuke were fighting, with both nearing their last lap, then all of a sudden, a sword was sticking out of his chest.

Lifting his head up more, his eyes met with Sasuke's showing a look of complete betrayal, making Sasuke's own eyes widen.

Before anything else a purple light appeared when Naruto once was, causing Sasuke to hold his eyes in pain and collapsed to his knees, screaming in agony, he tried to rub them to dull the pain, but it wasn't helping, yet he felt warm liquid in his hands, he tried to see what the liquid was but there was a problem, he couldn't see anything, everything was completely black, Sasuke Uchiha was now blind.

With Kakashi appearing before Sasuke, wondering what happened to cause such a thing, but as he looked at the wall, all he saw was a deep circular indent with blood in the middle of it, his dog Pa-kun began sniffing the blood trail leading from the indent, with his eyes widening at the scent.

"**Kakashi, this blood belongs to Naruto and his scent stops in the centre of the indent, whatever happened, Naruto has just vanished from this spot.**"

Hearing this, Kakashi couldn't help but have guilt written all over his face, even though he was wearing his mask, with no other choice, Kakashi picked up the now blind Uchiha, taking him back to the village where he could be properly punished for both his crimes, 1. trying to abandon his village for another, and 2. Fighting and possibly killing his own teammate and a Konoha Shinobi.

**End Flashback**

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't see the end result of his and Sasuke's fight, because thanks to Yamato, Naruto ended up in this world, transformed into a half-human, half-devil hybrid, which also drained the kyuubi of all it's chakra, allowing the seal on him to completely vanish, making him no longer the fox's container.

Yet because of Yamato's influence, along with it previous owner, the betrayal he felt from Sasuke was even more hurtful than before, along with the knowledge that Vergil has past onto him, not only that but his parents chakra remnants had explained to him who they were and what he meant to them, he then told them everything that had happened during his life, which they found deeply upsetting, since they thought that the 3rd Hokage would've protected Naruto better, along with Jiraiya being there to raise and teach Naruto, but Naruto replied that maybe it was better that the pervert didn't raise him, otherwise he'd be just as perverted as Jiraiya, which caused his parents to chuckle at, and him to close his eyes and give a Vergil-smirk.

Though the three were still angry at Hiruzen's failed attempt at protecting Naruto, and Jiraiya's own abandonment, along with both lying to him about who his parents were, along with the kyuubi, really did a number on Naruto's trusting on others.

Yet, now that he's in this new world, along with his new abilities, he decided to have a fresh start, asking his parents if he could change his name to Naruto Sparda, since he wanted to keep the name they gave him, but wanted to leave apart of his past in the Elemental Nations, with it being Namikaze and Uzumaki, since it turned out that both names were highly famous in the Elemental Nation.

With both parents agreeing to the request, though they're slightly upset, they can understand his reasoning.

Now, at the age of 16, Naruto Sparda had made a name for himself as a powerful man that gods can't even reach, since Naruto didn't want to follow anyone anymore after Hiruzen lied to him, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade not telling him who his parents were, and that Jiraiya had plenty of time to raise him, seeing Jiraiya was suppose to be Naruto's godfather, but didn't say anything about it.

At the moment, Naruto was at a table, back against the wall, Yamato resting next to him, drinking some calming tea, trying to forget about the idiot boy that rushed into the level 5 part of the dungeon when the idiot wasn't ready for it, since it reminded Naruto of his own foolishness before he transformed into a half-devil and became Vergil's successor.

While relaxing a certain blond haired woman went towards him and sat next to him, Naruto just continued to ignore her, with a waitress going towards the woman, asking what she would like, with her replying back that she would like the samething as Naruto.

Which the waitress quickly went to work for her, while waiting this blond-haired, golden eyed woman was known as Ais Wallenstein, a first class adventurer and a member of the Loki Familiar, though Naruto doesn't want to join ANY familiar, it doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy certain people's company, from time to time, Bete Loga ends up talking trash to Naruto, but that's mostly because the werewolf is jealous at Naruto's power and strength, along with gaining Ais's attention.

But Naruto doesn't really care, as far as Naruto knows, to him, Bete was a comic relief to Naruto, since Bete reminded Naruto of Kiba, and a milligram of Sasuke, which was more than enough for anyone, yet all Naruto had to do was hit the guy with his sheathed sword over the werewolf's head, sending the man-beast to the floor unconscious all the time.

Naruto never really takes Bete seriously, he just finds the wolf amusing, with Ais just enjoying the peace and quiet that Naruto has around him, seeing as everyone was terrified of Naruto and his power, Ais didn't have to worry about any fans hanging around her while she's just trying to relax after a hard day of exploring the dungeon, not to mention having to deal with Loki and her unfortunate huggy, huggy, grabby moments.

But with Naruto around, she didn't have to worry about such a thing, since Loki spent most of her time in her home.

Yet, for some reason, Ais couldn't help but feel drawn towards Naruto, feeling a kindred spirit with the silver-haired teen, whom she enjoyed drinking tea with from time to time, though sometimes the two would have a conversation with each other, mostly on Naruto being curious on why Ais would sit with him to have tea, but after finding out he was a shield against her fans, he could respect her blunt honesty, after that, the two would remain silent, just enjoying each other's company as well as the peace and quiet.

Like at this moment when the waitress returned with Ais's own tea, and the two were just sitting quietly, enjoying the ambient of the room, though that could be because everyone was keeping their distance from Naruto.

What will happen now that Bell had found out about the Error known as Naruto Sparda, or at least half of what is known about him, and is Ais slowly beginning to fall for the half-devil and his enjoyable company, will Bete finally realise that Naruto is too strong for him to handle.

Well, that all depends on who adopts.

**The End.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot, along with devil-Naruto's interaction with Bell instead of Ais, and giving the Rookie advise, as well as how he ended up in the Dungeon World.**

**As for the pairing(s) it'll be up to whoever adopts, though I do see Ais being with him.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka? **(Or Devil May Cry.)


End file.
